Balancing The Team
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Water/Dark Portal Master joins the team. Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Balancing The Team**

A loud grunt echoed through the air as Blaze and Rachel sparred with the Fire/Undead Portal Master teaching the Tech Portal Master a few moves with a sword. Despite being of Portal Masters of different elements and different Imaginator battle classes, the two were evenly matched as they clashed their swords before Rachel began to feel a bit winded. "Need a break?" Blaze asked gently in concern.

"Maybe a small one," Rachel said and they sat by one of the stone bridges, drinking water and resting a bit. "I wonder where Crystal is."

"Knowing your little sister, she's probably exploring or looking for Starcast and Boom Bloom," said the male Portal Master beside her.

"You're probably right," she said.

Just then, Crystal came running up to them eagerly. "Blaze! Rachel!" She called out to them, slightly tripping a little and doing a small face plant in the grass, but getting right back up and running to them, making the two chuckle.

"What's up, Crystal?" Blaze asked as the little one threw herself into her older sister's arms.

"There's another Portal Master!" She exclaimed.

The other two sat up more. "Who?" Rachel asked.

"He told me his name is Elliott, but his friends call him Ink," said the Life Portal Master. "I found him training and he had a watch on his wrist too and it had the Water and Dark symbols on it."

The Tech Portal Master and Fire/Undead Portal Master both froze, looking at each other worriedly. "A Water/Dark Portal Master?" Blaze asked.

Rachel stood up. "What if…What if he's like…that Portal Master that betrayed you, Blaze?" She asked.

He stood up. "Crystal, where did you see this Portal Master?" He asked.

"Over by the Abandoned Amusement Park," she answered.

Blaze nodded. "Wait here," he said and took off.

Crystal looked up at her sister. "Rachel, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Blaze and I are worried about this Portal Master you found, honey," the older girl said. "I've never heard of that combination of elements before and that's why Blaze is equally worried."

The Fire/Undead Portal Master returned. "I didn't find him, but I did see evidence of his training," he said. "There's some melting ice on some of the targets and the others have some black residue on them, but it's not from fire."

He looked at the girls. "We need to speak to Master Eon," he said.

The guardian of Skylands was a bit concerned when he heard Crystal had found a new Portal Master that had what sounded like a dangerous combination of elements until he heard the name. "Ah, Elliott," he said with a smile. "He's a mysterious one, like Blaze. I'm surprised he spoke to Crystal."

"Why, Master Eon?" The young girl asked.

"Because Elliott likes to remain a mystery," Master Eon explained. "He knows his combined elements can be very dangerous if misused, which is why he is not seen very much and he trains to keep his elements in balance."

"Sounds similar to Blaze," Rachel said. "Perhaps Elliott didn't realize Crystal was the Life Portal Master."

"No, he saw my necklace, and he even asked if I was," Crystal said. "He even was surprised that I was a Portal Master, despite being so young."

Blaze looked at the Tech and Life Portal Masters. "Crystal, if you see Elliott again, come find us," he said seriously.

Rachel nodded. "No offense, Master Eon, but after our run in with that evil Water/Undead Portal Master…," she began.

"You're uncertain about Elliott," the guardian of Skylands said gently. "I understand, but I also ask that you trust me when I say he is trustworthy."

"We do trust you, Master Eon," Blaze said respectfully.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Crystal asked.

"Well, Elliott is thirteen years old, his Portal Master powers include turning his whole body into ink and becoming invulnerable, along with summoning an ice barrier. For his Imaginator power, he is an expert of the Knight class and has an ice scimitar with black outlines," said Master Eon.

"Sounds a bit like you, Blaze," Rachel said. "Perhaps we shouldn't be too worried."

"I don't know," said the Fire/Undead Portal Master unsurely.

* * *

Later on, Crystal was practicing sneaking around when she saw Elliott again and ran up to him. He lifted his head from the book he was studying and smiled. "You're a good seeker," he said. "Are you by chance a ninja?"

"I'm training to be one," Crystal said. "Although my Imaginator class is Bazooka."

She then remembered Rachel and Blaze telling her to find them if she encountered Elliott again, but the last time she had told them, he had vanished. "Hey, want to see me teleport?" She asked.

He chuckled at the seven-year-old's enthusiasm and nodded, watching her teleport to other parts of the forest he had been studying in. Her teleporting caught her sister's attention and Rachel pointed it out to Blaze, who nodded and they moved toward the forest, spotting Crystal showing off to a young man who wore purple and black sunglasses, a grey coat, fingerless gloves, dark jeans, and black boots. "Who's been teaching you, young one?" They heard him ask the young girl.

"Starcast and Boom Bloom have been teaching me, along with Blaze," she said.

"Blaze?" Elliott asked curiously.

"He's the Fire/Undead Portal Master," Crystal explained. "He teaches me if Starcast and Boom Bloom are off on a mission."

She then looked curious. "Elliott, why haven't you joined us Portal Masters?" She asked.

The thirteen-year-old young man looked thoughtful. "Well, I do have two elements that are a different combination," he said.

"So does Blaze," Crystal said. "And my cousin too. Even one of our friends is a Portal Master of four elements."

That caught Elliott's attention. "Four elements?" He asked in surprise. "That's highly uncommon."

"Maybe, but he's a good friend of ours," said the young girl. "And then some like my sister are a Portal Master of one element, but have partners from the other elements."

"Really?" The Water/Dark asked curiously.

"Yeah! Rachel is the Tech Portal Master and she's also Krypt King's and Fiesta's Portal Master," Crystal said eagerly. "She even has a Wind Skylander and a Life Sensei Skylander as her partners."

Just then, Rachel and Blaze came out and Crystal grinned happily. "You guys noticed!" She said eagerly.

"We did," Blaze said with a smile. "But it was your sister who noticed first and realized you were trying to signal us that you had found Elliott again."

Elliott stood up to meet them and Rachel smiled warmly. "Master Eon spoke very highly of you," she said. "We were a little unsure before, but after hearing that you are very aware that it's dangerous if your combined elements are misused and you train to keep your elements in balance."

"I do my best," the Water/Dark Portal Master said with a nod. "Did he tell you of my powers as well?"

"Yes," said Blaze. "From what Master Eon told us, you're very responsible, but he was a bit surprised you spoke with Crystal, considering you like being mysterious."

"Well, Crystal is young," said Elliott. "And I was intrigued that one as young as her was the Life Portal Master I had heard many of the Skylanders speak highly of, along with them speaking highly of the other Portal Masters."

Suddenly, thunder rang out and they saw Kaos' floating head heading towards Fizzland. "That's Kaos!" Crystal called out warningly.

"Ugh! He always tries to ruin a good day!" Rachel said in frustration.

Master Eon came up to them. "Portal Masters! You must hurry to Fizzland. Pop Fizz is there to guide you," he said. "The other Portal Masters will meet you there."

The four ran to Fizzland and teleported in, finding the others already there and they wasted no time in moving through the crazy world to stop Kaos from stealing the potions. As they were running after the evil Portal Master, introductions were made and the others were glad to have a new Portal Master in the ranks and were interested when they learned his elements were Water and Dark.

Elliott then had an idea and turned his body into ink and moved forward rapidly, splashing over Kaos before converting back and keeping the creep pinned with one foot on his chest and his ice scimitar pointed at him and the others soon caught up.

Kaos smirked. "A Water/Dark, eh?" He asked. "You really think you can be of two elements that are opposite of each other?"

"He seems to be doing just fine with them," Rachel said. "And FYI, Blaze is also of two elements that are opposite each other and he's also been doing just fine."

At that moment, the other Portal Master activated their Portal Master powers, but before they could use them, Kaos managed to release a temporary blinding spell and escaped when the Portal Masters were trying to get their vision back, but before Kaos could get far, a torrent of water and shadow hit him full force, knocking him down and knocking the wind out of him. When the others got their sight back, they found Elliott had his hands out and the torrent of water and shadows was coming from him before he put a thick ice barrier around Kaos, who was taken by some of the globules and kicked out of Fizzland.

"Portal Masters: 1. Kaos: 0," Crystal said with a giggle.

"Thanks to Elliott," said Rachel. "Welcome to the team, Water/Dark Portal Master."

He nodded and Master Eon appeared, smiling. "The team is now balanced with you ten Portal Masters," he said. "And soon, the strength of the team will be completed. But until then, enjoy your victory, Portal Masters."

They all headed back to the Academy to do just that and to officially welcome their new friend and Portal Master teammate.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
